


Comfort

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tender loving care is more of a White family trait than Regina ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date Written: 16-17 December 2014  
> Word Count: 1811  
> Written for: [](http://www.livejourna.com/users/ouat_ff_xchange/profile)[**ouat_ff_xchange**](http://www.livejourna.com/users/ouat_ff_xchange/) Fall 2014 mod gift  
>  Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/)**geekgrrllurking**  
>  Prompt: ["The scent of cinnamon was overwhelming."](https://twitter.com/writehedgebrook/status/543851628215148545%22)  
> Summary: Tender loving care is more of a White family trait than Regina ever expected.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence taking place nebulously post-ep 04x11 "Heroes & Villains", so just consider everything up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I honestly wasn't sure where this was going to go when I started writing it. I knew the first line of the story and that it would be Swan Queen. Other than that, I had nothing. And then this idea just started to form. And then Snow decided to butt in and try to take over the story, which both amused and dismayed me. But I got it back on track, thankfully.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining mistakes are entirely on me…

"The scent of cinnamon was overwhelming."

"Shh, it's okay, Regina," Emma says softly, brushing back hair from my face. "Just relax now."

The sensation of a cool cloth over my forehead and eyes feels so good, it brings tears to my eyes. The bed dips, inciting another bout of nausea, and I roll onto my side to blindly grope for the trash can. Nothing but bile comes up as my body clenches through dry heaves.

"Okay, maybe we need to call Whale about this," she says, the worry clear in her tone. "This can't be good for you."

"Not Whale," I growl through clenched teeth, then spit into the trash can. "I'd sooner let your infant brother take care of me."

Emma chuckles softly at that, using the damp cloth to wipe my face. "Okay, okay, no Whale." She shifts to help me ease back onto the bed and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Rest easy for a minute, okay? Let me go get another washcloth for you."

The bed dips again, and I brace for another bout of nausea. I'm pleasantly surprised when I find that it doesn't happen. Slow, deep breaths are how I focus my energy for the next few minutes while Emma's gone. Each breath settles my stomach a little more, but the ache in my head just won't abate, no matter what I do.

"Emma?"

"Right here, babe," she says as I feel the bed dip again from her weight. "Let's see if this works again."

I haven't opened my eyes in longer than I can remember, but I feel the need to see her face. "Wait." Taking a deep breath, I slowly open my eyes to squint at her. My stomach swoops slightly, but I don't feel the urge to vomit yet. That's got to be a good sign, right? "L-Love you, Emma."

Her bright smile feels like sunlight on my face. "I love you, too, Regina." She leans in to press a gentle kiss to my lips. "Let's get this cloth on your forehead again. Maybe it'll help you feel better."

"Okay," I reply, closing my eyes just before the cool washcloth settles over my forehead. "I'll try anything right now."

A knock at the door has me stiffening in surprise. The voice that wafts into the room elicits a low growl. "Emma? Is Regina okay?"

"She's still here?"

"Cleaning up the mess," Emma replies, stroking my cheek. "Let me go get rid of her. Just relax, okay?"

"Please hurry?"

"As fast as I can."

I focus on my breathing as Emma gets up and goes to the door. I hear it open and close, followed by muffled voices. The voices get a little louder, then fade again as the door opens. The footsteps coming toward me are not Emma's.

"Regina?"

"Get out, Snow. I've no time for more of your _accidents_."

The footsteps only get louder until the bed dips next to me. This would be an ideal time to vomit, preferably all over her lap. Of course, my body chooses now to ignore my wishes. And then her hand strokes over my hair.

"The cinnamon gave you a migraine, didn't it?" Her voice is as soft as her gentle touch, and I can feel tears stinging in my eyes again. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean for it to all dump out like that."

"Snow, please…"

"You always were so stubborn about being taken care of. I bet you didn't even tell Emma about this, did you?" There's a soft sound of rustling and then the cloth is lifted from my eyes. "Just relax and let me do this, then I'll leave."

I don't even have the strength to fight her, especially if it means she'll leave me alone. Eyes still firmly shut, I continue to concentrate on my breathing. The sudden scent of peppermint and lavender grows stronger as gentle fingertips rub at both of my temples, then draw a line across my forehead before the cloth resettles. Each deep breath fills my lungs with the heady herbal combination, and it takes a moment to realize that the mattress is shifting beneath me again.

"What is that smell?" Emma asks as she sits next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Peppermint and lavender essential oils," Snow replies. "They were kind of difficult to get back in the Enchanted Forest, so this treatment was only used in extreme cases. But they have these lovely migraine sticks in this land, as well as bottles of the essentials oils." She gently touches my hair again. "I really am sorry for what happened, Regina. I just wanted a little cinnamon in my cocoa."

I let out a breath with a huff, but can already feel the oils doing their job. "Damn you, Snow," I mutter, only half-serious in my gruffness. "It figures you'd remember what worked in these worst case scenarios."

She chuckles softly & squeezes my hand. "Just because we wanted to kill one another for so many years doesn't mean that I ever stopped loving you, Regina. And it certainly doesn't mean that I forgot what it takes to make you feel better."

"Still…"

"Nope, don't even say it. I'm just surprised you never got any for yourself or taught Emma about the remedy."

"Haven't had one this bad since--"

She finishes the rest of the sentence for me. "Since the time Henry wanted to make you hot cocoa for Mother's Day and dumped the whole container into your mug." I can hear the smile in her voice. "Well, I guess he really is my grandson, isn't he?"

"Don't start, Snow."

"Not starting anything, Regina. But I can tell by your voice and the way your body isn't so tensed up that the oils are doing their job. That's my cue to head out of here and get out of your hair." I feel the bed shift and know what's going to happen before her lips press to my cheek. "Take it easy, Regina, and let Emma help you, okay? You don't have to do this alone anymore."

Damned if her words don't bring the sting of tears to my eyes _again_ , but I can't let her know how much she's gotten to me. "Go home, Snow," I grumble, voice trembling only slightly.

"Emma, if either of you need anything, just call me, okay? We can even take Henry tonight if you think it would help keep the house quiet for Regina."

"I'll let you know if that's necessary," Emma replies, then leans over to kiss my cheek. "I'm gonna walk my mom out, okay, babe? Be right back. Do you need anything while I'm downstairs?"

"Water, a bar of dark chocolate, and you." I can feel my cheeks flushing at that last part, even though Snow knows about and supports our relationship.

"You got it." She kisses my cheek again, then both of them get up and head out of the room.

I lay there, just letting the comforting aromas of peppermint and lavender do their work. In all the years I've been alive, nothing has come close to curing my migraines like that combination of scents. Magic never worked because my head hurt too much to wield it properly.

"Hey you."

Emma's soft words startle me, not realizing how much time has passed. The mattress dips as she moves to settle next to me, pulling me gently into her arms. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I lean into her touch.

"Your mom left?"

"Mm-hmm," she replies, nuzzling at my temple. "She said she'd take Henry tonight, just to be safe."

"That's not necessary. Henry's dealt with me when I've had a migraine before."

"But I haven't, and I want you to be okay. You had me pretty scared before."

Pulling the cloth from my face to smile at Emma, I notice that she's pulled the curtains. "I'm sorry I scared you, my love. It hit me so suddenly when Snow spilled the cinnamon."

"So you're really allergic to cinnamon?"

Nodding, I let out a sigh. "In tiny quantities, like what you put on your cocoa, it should be fine, but there's something about the smell of it that just overwhelms me and gives me a migraine. That's why I don't cook with it often."

Emma smiles and nuzzles at my temple. "Okay, well, I don't _need_ cinnamon with my hot cocoa. Yes, I like how it tastes, but I've had it without often enough that I can forego it for you."

"No, Emma, that's not what I'm saying." I shift around to face her, grateful to Snow's forethought with the essential oils because the pain has definitely lessened. "I don't want you to give up something that you enjoy. That's not what this is about. You and Henry can still have--"

She presses a finger to my lips. "No, Regina, that's not what I'm saying. I mean I'll drink straight cocoa when I'm home. If Henry and I go to Granny's or over to my parents' house, I'll have cinnamon. But I don't want to have something happen to cause another incident like this. I really was ready to just poof you to the hospital or poof Whale here or something. You had me so worried, babe, and I was ready to do anything to make you feel better."

Her words make my heart clench in my chest from the obvious love I know she feels for me. Tears spill down my cheeks as I press against her body. She rubs my back and murmurs nonsensical words of comfort until I finally calm down again.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. I suppose the same goes for your mother, since she remembered the old remedy better than I did." I can't help but echo her laughter, feeling more of my tension draining away. There's still pain, but it's definitely more manageable now. "Your mother and I were destined to meet, and that meeting paved the way for you and Henry to come into my life. You and Henry make me feel whole and good again, even when I have bad spots, but I would do anything for the two of you."

"Shh," she murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "It's okay, Regina. Just rest now. I want that migraine gone, no matter what. We have our whole lives together to talk."

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she's weaving a spell around me right now. As she speaks, I can feel the exhaustion begin to overwhelm me. "Bewitching me," I mutter, eyes drifting shut as I curl into her side.

The last thing I hear before succumbing to sleep is, "No, babe, you did that to me the moment we met."


End file.
